


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Fifteen: Just One Drink

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 108 word ficlet, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Fifteen Song: Two of a Kind Working on a Full House by Garth Brooks</p>
<p>Hey everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated this series in awhile, I've been busy. But no worries I'm still doing it!</p>
<p>I'd like to thank thecookiedimension for helping me come up with an idea for this song. I've been seeing a lot of 108 word ficlets lately, so I thought I'd give it a try. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Fifteen: Just One Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecookiedimension](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiedimension/gifts).



> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

   “Ouch! Cru please be more careful in those boots you’re killing my feet.” Ursula said as she rubbed her foot.

   “I’m sorry darling but this dancing in a square thing is too complicated for me.” Cruella huffed.

   “It’s called Square Dancing Cru; and next week Storybrooke is having a competition. I thought we could crush the Evil Queen and the Savior. But instead you’re crushing my feet.”

   “Again darling I’m sorry. Really this would go a lot more smoothly if you let me have just one drink.” Cruella smirked as she walked over to the bar.

   “Fine, Cru just one drink.”

   “Thank you darling I knew you’d agree.”


End file.
